Megaman X: Omega Rising
by Blackace70
Summary: 3 months since the Jakob Project incident a capsule turns up at the hunter base revealing inside to be X's younger brother the original Megaman rebuilt. Meanwhile there's a new enemy with a destructive force. Now it's up to both Megamans to stop them.
1. X's Brother?

Chapter 1: X's Brother?

It has been 3 months since the events with Sigma and Lumine and the Jakob project. Axl has still not awakened after that sudden blow to the head. X and Zero the two top Maverick Hunters still fight hard for peace between humans and reploids.

"X is Axl still unconscious?" Zero asked

"Yeah apparently that mysterious blow did a lot more damage to Axl than we originally thought" X replied

Suddenly the monitor came showing a general looking type reploid

"Commander Signas what wrong is everything alright?" X asked worried

"Come to the medic room one of our hunters found a mysterious capsule with a reploid inside we don't if it's maverick or not we just need to be ready just in case." Signas explained. As ordered the two hunters went to the medic.

As coming they noticed Axl still unconscious body X put his head down shrouding his face and Zero gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger thinking about what happened. Then they walked up to the mysterious capsules.

"So Lifesaver, any idea who our mysterious reploid is inside." Zero asked

"Douglas is running the scan now we should be hearing from him soon." Lifesaver implied

Then the monitor came on to reveal a Green reploid with a little shocked look on his face.

"Hey Doug what do you have on our mysterious reploid?"

"X, Zero you're not going to believe this but that little kid in the capsule has a DNA structure that's somewhat similar as you X." Doug explained

"What?" the said reploid asked in disbelief

"Yeah X that's the same reaction I had."

"Wait a minute how do you know it's not another NG (New Generation) Reploid" Zero asked suddenly "Or have any type of viruses.

"I thought so to so I did a thorough scan of this reploid and he has no viruses he's as pure as he could get and as for the NG chip he doesn't have that either or any other DNA signature; it's just as mysterious as X's; also it was a little challenging but I discovered that this kid was built over 200 years ago." Doug explained

"Well I guess if this kid is based off X then he can't be bad." Zero started then grabbed the handled of his saber. "Still let's have our weapons ready just in case."

"Right" X replied readying his buster

Lifesaver opened the capsule it revealed a young boy around the age of 10 wearing a simple midnight black short-sleeve shirt grey pants and blue shoes with a black rectangle the ran vertical down the shoe stopping halfway. He had black fingertip-less strap gloves, his hair was chocolate brown that went into a bang that covered the left side of his face and had a ponytail that ran down the spine stopping halfway. He had a gold shooting star looking pendent. He had a little device on the right side of his temple. The reploid system started to run as his hand grabbed the sides of the capsule lifting him out. His eyes opened up to reveal the same color eyes as X's; it had streams of data running rapidly before blinking a couple of times.

"W-where am I?" the boy asked

X lowered his buster and approached the boy with caution, just as he was about to put his hand on his shoulder the kid jumped out of the capsule and away from X and transformed his left arm into a buster. (Think Megaman starforce 3 style.) Zero was about to take out his saber when X put his arm in front of him gesturing him to wait.

"Whoa wait a minute calm down." X pleaded

"Who are you?" the boy demanded

"My name is Megaman X" X stated

The boy was shocked to hear that name and lowered his buster "X is that you? N-no that's not possible X's capsule was lost in the explosion at Doctor Light's lab I saw it with my own eyes before I got shut down I know it."

"What's your name?" Zero asked

"I don't need to tell you that."

"Okay then that's fine." X replied calmly

"Now I'll ask you again; who you are?" Terra asked

"Megaman X" X replied

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not I swear I'm telling the truth."

Terra wasn't buying any of this then came up with an idea. "Okay since you say that you're X, prove it."

"How" X asked

"In case you don't know my body is based off the DNA of Megaman X let's scan each other bodies and we'll see if you're true to your word." Terra suggested

Zero leaned in closer to X "X are you sure we should we should be trusting this kid? Because it seems a little weird that he knows you a little too well."

"True" X implied "But keep in mind his from 200 years in the past; he's known and seen things that we haven't it's only fair that he's acting this way."

"I guess"

X nodded "Alright we'll do it. But after I do this you tell me your name it seems only fair."

Terra agreed to this little deal. Both of the two robots went into separate capsules the machine started humming as a green light started engulfing both of them. As they were being scanned Zero was having personal thoughts about this.

"Something wrong Zero?" Douglas asked

"Yeah it just that I'm feeling uncomfortable about the fact that he has mysterious data similar to X's." Zero explained "Are you sure that there is no signs of any type of virus in him?"

"Yes I did a thorough search like I said there was nothing to find."

"Alright I believe you I'm just worried."

Doug nodded in agreement as the scan began to wind down. As the test finished X and the reploid kid stepped out. They looked at the screen a few seconds passed and it show that they were matched 100%. While Zero Lifesaver and Douglas already knew the outcome of the results X was still surprised to know that someone had data like his.

"Well it looks like I was telling the truth." X stated

"I can't believe it." The boy repeated before giving X a bone crushing hug "X you're really alive all this time."

X was taken aback by the boys change in attitude as he slowly hugged the boy back. Their moment was interrupted by the sounds of coughing which was coming from Zero.

"Not to spoil your moment here but you mind telling us who are you?" he asked seriously

"Well I guess I should I did promise." The boy remembered "My name is Terra"

"Terra"

"Yeah at least that's what the name of this body is supposed to be called."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked

"My real name is Rock Light." Terra admitted

"'Light' wait you mean as in?" X started

"Yeah as in the robot son of the famous Dr. Thomas Light."

X Zero and Lightsaver couldn't believe it. A little kid that was another creation of Dr. Light himself. But the shock was increased extremely when they heard the next words come out of Terra's mouth.

"Not am I his son but your also my older brother X." He added deepening his hug

X stared at the kid wide-eyed as he looked at everyone around him tried to take in all this information

'I have a younger brother?' he mentally screamed

-X-

Meanwhile in some hidden base there was an old man with grayish silver hair wrinkles showing all over his face he was wearing a usual scientist lab coat that had a weird 'W' looking symbol on it. He was cackling wickedly as he walked around.

"Finally the time has come for me to step forward and make myself known to the world." The man said "Where Sigma, Gate and Lumine and all the others have failed I will succeed." The man started laughing out loud until he was interrupted.

"Laughing and talking to yourself old man you must be starting to lose it." A young male with a somewhat psychotic voice implied

"Brother be careful of what you say to our master." A young female with a gentle seductive and somewhat sadistic voice warned

The man turned to see to siblings standing in front of him well one of them was standing the other was floating (A/N: Guess who these two are? :D) the boy was wearing purple armor which sort of resemble something like the grim reaper given his skull helmet that had something red sticking out at the top. He also had a green teal colored cape he was holding a scythe that was resting on each shoulder. The girl was different as she her armor was different. She had white and light blue armor with an egg-shaped helmet. She was holding a green and yellow staff closely to her like a little kid would hold a teddy bear to them.

(A/N: You know who they are now? ^_^)

Both of them had bright red eyes the boy's screaming insane psycho while the girl's screamed innocent sadist. The man chuckled while putting his hands on each of their heads.

"Thank you Pandora that was sweet of you to say." The man beamed "Why can't you be more like your sister Prometheus?" the said reploid gave a mock scoff and roll eyes

"Ahem anyways the reason for my loud laughing is because it's time for our plan to commence." The man said snapping his fingers

Behind him was a huge tube capsule showing an elf like being with a purple aura huge wing showing dark colorful beauty. Both of the sibling stared at the being in awe.

"It's Beautiful" Pandora exclaimed

"It looks dangerous" Prometheus added grinning widely

"It is the Dark Elf." The man stated causing both of the kids to look at the man in confusion

"Dark Elf?"

"My ultimate creation by itself it could control any reploid it comes in contact with increasing its power. But when it's fused with my current creation in progress Omega."

Snapping his other fingers it showed a currently building 20-foot robot dressed in white and purple. It had a long purple ponytail and a stone sword. Prometheus ran up to the being basking in its glory while Pandora sweatdropped at the sight of his brother.

"Its power will be unmatched." The man finished

Pandora looked at the robot feeling a little intimidated by the robot. What would happen once it was complete and would her master be able to control it? The said man pressed a button and another reploid. He was green and he had a huge orange turret gun on his right shoulder his helmet resembled something that looked like Boba Fett from Star Wars.

"Yeah boss" the reploid asked with a slight bored tone.

"Vile take my army and attack Abel City make it known that I'm revealing myself to the world. And if you see any of the Maverick Hunters tell them the day of reckoning is upon them." The man ordered

Vile gave a mock salute "Whatever you say it's about time I repaid my visit to the Hunter Headquarters."

The man turned towards the two siblings "Prometheus Pandora come to me." They did as they were told as the man grinned

"Prometheus I want you to go out and collect more energy for both the Dark Elf and Omega. And Pandora I want you to give me a status update on my special force can you do that for me?"

"Yes. . . Lord Weil"

The two reploid kids disappeared in front of them leaving the man the man to chuckle once again. He walked to a window wall staring out into the mountains

"Gate Lumine . . . Sigma all of my creation which was supposed to help the world all failed." Weil said to himself "But you all taught me one thing: This world really is beyond my intellect it's time I took charge cleaning up your mistakes and created a world fit for my image. And this no one not even X and the Maverick Hunters can stop me."

End of Chapter

**New story I'm creating; in the opening chapter a shocked X meets his younger brother and we see our villain which is not a Maverick but a human *Gasp* huge plot twist in the beginning. This is basically like a crossover with MMX/MMZ with a dash of ZX. I hope to get positive feedback. And as usual I hope you enjoyed the story**

**Until Next Time**


	2. A Bitter Reunion

**Before all of you get confuse this will NOT be a yaoi fanfic as 1) Its creepy and messed up and 2) I'm a boy. I honestly don't see what people mostly girls see in yaoi. The only type of relationship between them would be Brotherly Love that's it. **

**The pairings in this story will be normal some could surprise and some might not surprise you depends on what you support. But I promise you there's one pairing that might shock the hell of you just wait and see in the future.**

**-X-**

Chapter 2: A Bitter Reunion

Where we last left X he had just been reunited with his long lost younger brother Rock now renamed Terra now both of them were now in the cafeteria. X kept observing his younger brother as Terra kept eating ramen innocently and obliviously while Zero was leaning against the wall watching the scene.

"This is just unbelievable" X said to himself

"You say something big brother?" Terra asked

"Huh oh nothing, go ahead continue eating." X said as he got up

X walked over to snickering Zero "So how's brotherhood?" he asked

"Aw shut it Zero a minute ago you were totally against him now you find this amusing since he's my brother?"

"Sorry it's just that I know that your creator Dr. Light is the father of all reploids I just never expected that term to be so literal."

X merely rolled his eyes at that comment. As Terra finished and put the bowl away an alarm started blaring loudly repeating the message

"ATTENTION ALL HUNTERS LARGE MAVERICK HORDE IN ABEL CITY ALL AVAILABLE MAVERICK HUNTER X AND ZERO REPORT TO THAT AREA."

"Great just we need right now a large maverick outbreak." Zero groaned "Come on we better get going."

X nodded as he and Zero ran towards the hanger bay. They got n their jets bikes and raced towards the scene; while getting closer to the city flying mechanoloids were heading straight towards them. X readied his buster and started shooting them down one by one Zero following in by drawing out his saber and slashing at any that came close to them. As they were pushing closer the numbers grew larger to the point that they were being overwhelm until a charged shot flew past them clearing out a fair amount of them.

"What the?" Zero ask in surprised

"Where did that?"

X and Zero turned to see Terra with his buster out smiling widely. He brought the jet bike closer to the two hunters.

"Terra what you doing here?" X asked/demanded

"Well I saw how you guys were reacting and I figured you could use some help." Terra answered

"Thanks but we got this kid" Zero assured slightly mocking

"KID?" Terra screamed as he revved up the engines "That's it time I showed you what I can do OLD MAN."

X sweatdropped as he and Zero sped up to catch up with him. When he made it to the city Terra swung his bike to the side slamming the engines crashing it into few of the V. Fires causing them to fly into the others. He got off as he faced the horde un-intimidated by the amount of enemies in front of him.

"Hey guys mind if I join this little party?" Terra asked jokingly, all the VFs pointed their cannons at him charging "I'll take that as a yes." He smirked

As the entire enemy fired their weapons at him Terra jumped in to the air dodging it and started shooting them down. As he landed back on the ground he brought out his saber which was dark blue and one edge sharp. One by one they fell as he slashed through all of them. While slashing a mini light blue screen came up in front of his right eyes reading

"Enemy behind me?" Terra read then he heard humming behind him; not wanting to turn around he flipped his saber and stabbed the V. Fire that was behind him.

X and Zero arrived on the scene surprised to see almost all the mavericks lying on the floor destroyed and Terra still fighting showing no signs of exhaustion. They went to help him finishing off the last of them.

"Took you long enough you're slower than I thought." Terra teased

"And you're just full of surprises you took down all of these guys?" Zero asked

"Yeah but I'll admit I'm a little sluggish today." Terra said as he blasted a maverick that tried to sneak up on him "My timing is all off."

"Wait what do you mean by that?" X implied

Terra was about to answer when a round of shots ran right between the three reploids they looked to see Vile hovering right in front of them "He he he long time no see X." he laughed

"Vile!" Zero spat

Terra looked him in confusion "Who?"

"An ex S-rank hunter who used to be a part of the Maverick Hunter now he's just a maverick and a wanted criminal." X explained "He died during the Jakob Project incident I wonder how he did he survived?"

"Well if you must know someone who's got an out against society graciously brought me back." Vile answered then noticed Terra "My my, has the MH reduced themselves to babysitting now?"

That pissed Terra off as he charged towards Vile he jumped and flew towards him thanks to his boosters ready to bash his face or helmet in his case when Vile grabbed his fist

"You got guts kid." Vile surprisingly praised "To bad you're on their side."

He charged an energy ball in his hand and slammed it into Terra's stomach. Terra flew towards the ground and was caught by Zero who held him back as he tried to get free and attempt it again.

"Easy Terra don't fall for it, this is what Vile expects from us."

Terra calmed down reluctantly "Why?"

"Vile will do anything to win that includes lies and taunt he does this to throw you off your game."

"Thanks Zero"

"Aww isn't that sweet?" Vile mocked

"What are you even doing here Vile?" X demanded "Because it's not like you to plan a type of attack without a reason."

"The boss man told me to give you a message: 'The day of reckoning is upon you'"

"Day of reckoning?" They all said all at once

"And really trust me when I say X if you seen the type of weapons we have on our side you can not . . . no you WILL not win this time." Vile exclaimed as he started to fly away "Be sure to give your goody two shoe friends my hugs and kisses."

And with that Vile was gone. X sighed as he took off his helmet and rubbed his jet-black hair. Zero put on hand on his shoulders and gave a reassuring smile.

"Looks like we got another fight on our hands." Zero stated

"I know and unfortunately I'm not going to lie when I say this but it's going to be a lot harder without Axl."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be." Zero stated as both hunters looked at Terra who caught on to where they were going.

"Wait you want to recruit me?"

"Well you can hold your own in a fight that much we can see." X started

"And with Axl still unconscious we're going to need all the help we can get."

Terra hugged X clearly stating he was happy to accept the offer. "Sweet I get to work with my older brother." Terra exclaimed which X smiled at

"Hold it" Zero cutting their celebration "We need to run this through Signas first as far as we know he doesn't even know that you're reawakened yet."

"Well I'm sure it'll work out in the end now come on." Terra said as he dragged X back to the jet bikes. Zero made a small gesture at the sight as he followed them.

-X-

At the hidden base Pandora was floating down the hall towards the manufacturing bay there she saw the subordinate in charge of the building

"Report status update." She ordered

"Current status progression is at 67% currently Weil's Number member working on: Cubit Foxtar."

"Any complete?"

"Currently finished: Blazin Flizard, Childre Inarabitta, Devilbat Schilt, and Deathtanz Mantisk."

"How long until there finished?"

"Approximately 3 days at the least."

"Okay resume your work." Pandora said walking off leaving him to his work, while walking in the hallways she brought out her communicator watch and contacted Weil.

"As yes what's the status?" The said man asked

"Current progress is 67% it will take another 3 days for them to finish." Pandora answered in her usual soft tone.

Weil sighed a little bit to show his frustration but kept a calm face "Very well Pandora you are dismissed."

Pandora nodded and was about to turn off her communicator Weil stopped her

"Wait Pandora before you hang up." Weil said

"Yes is there something you need?"

"When your brother gets back come to my lab immediately I have something to give you."

Pandora was a little confused as she wondered what he wanted to give them. She turned off her watch and walked away awaiting her brother's return.

-X-

Back at the hunter base the three hunters got off their bikes as they headed towards X's room.

"Okay Terra, me and Zero are going to talk with Signas while we're gone can you stay in here until I get back?"

"Aw can't I come with you?" Terra whined

"No Terra at least let me give you a chance to explain you to him." X pleaded

Terra puffed his cheeks as he turned himself away from X "You're mean" he said as he sat on the bed

"You're really acting like this Terra?"

Terra just gave X the silent treatment answer. X sighed in frustration as he and Zero left the room. While walking the Signas' office Zero kept laughing at X poor parenting skills

"Well I think it's safe to say that you're not getting any 'World's Greatest Brother' award"

"Aw shut up Zero I'm getting use to this okay?"

"Chill X I'm just joking I know how you're feeling shocked and stressed having him with you so suddenly I'm just trying to spread some humor in you."

"Thanks Zero but please stop."

Zero chuckled as he put his arm on X's shoulder "Come let's get this over with."

Back with Terra he was laying on the bed waiting for X to come back until his stomach started rumbling he thought about what his brother said about staying in the room but figured he could sneak to the cafeteria grab something to eat and race back to the room before X would noticed. He exited the room and started running down the hall before realizing something he had forgotten where the café was at.

"Great clearly I did not think this through." He sighed as he came to a three way hallway he started pointing at them one at a time before giving up "Aw screw it" he screamed as he used his jet-boosters and flew down the middle hall.

At the other end of the hallway there were four girls walking in front one three of them were blond one had pink armor with a small headset in her hair. The other had blue and green armor with a huge weird style ponytail the third blond was wearing a simple nurse's outfit. The fourth girl had purple hair with bangs that covered her eyes as well as having purple armor. These girls were navigators Alia Layer and Palette and young nurse Cinnamon.

"Finally a break I thought we never get the work done." Alia breathed as she stretched herself

"Aw come on it wasn't that hard." Layer said causing them to glare at her tired "Okay maybe it was"

"But still Alia is right lately the amount of work is surprisingly increasing with us." Palette stated "I'm starting to think Signas is doing this on purpose."

"Don't let it get you down everyone maybe Signas will go easy on you due to you working so hard." Cinnamon said trying to cheer them up

"Thanks Cin now on to my next subject Alia?" Palette called

Alia facepalmed "Oh crap here we go again." She muttered under her breath "Yes?"

"Have you asked X out yet?"

"No"

"Why not?" Palette whined

"I never got around to asking him okay?"

"Or maybe you just don't have it in you." Palette teased

Alia looked at her bewildered "What?"

"Well when you think about it Alia you can do just about everything yet when it comes to X you can't rack up the hormones to talk to him." Cinnamon pointed out

All three girls looked at Cinnamon wide eyed at what she just said; Cinnamon was blushing embarrassingly at the stares emblazoned upon her "A-at least that's my opinion."

"At that point Alia it's official that you're moving to slow if Cinnamon is commenting about how you're dealing with X." Layer stated

"Come on girls your making this sound like getting men is easy." Alia defended "I mean it's not like I can have a man fly into my arms can I?"

And as if on cue Terra crashed right into Alia without warning sending her into the ground with Terra on top of her. Both of them had swirly eyes after colliding at high speed, while girls surrounded Alia to see if she was all right.

"Wow Alia I didn't know you could perform miracles." Palette teased receiving a glare from the said girl

"Who's the little kid?" Layer asked looking at Terra

"You think he's okay?" Cinnamon asked worried

"I don't know, hey are you okay?" Alia asked lightly shaking him

Terra gave a pleasurable moan confusing Alia "You okay?" she asked again

"Soft"

". . . What?" They all asked at the same time

"Nice. Soft. Mounds." Terra said snuggling into Alia's chest even more. The navigator was blushing in embarrassment while her 'friends' were snickering at the scene. Layer and Palette's giggling turned into a painful yelp while they were both clutching one of their now bruised shins courtesy from a pissed off Alia.

"Hey excuse me" she said again this time poking his head a little hard

Terra looked at her with one eye opened; Alia gave a fake smile "Would you mind getting off me?"

It took a few seconds to realize what the soft 'mounds' Terra had been laying on all this time before he went all wide eyed and flew off from Alia bowing his head

"Sorry I didn't mean to crash into you like that." He apologized

Alia got up and dusted herself off "That's okay but can you tell me why you were rushing so quickly anyway?"

"I was trying to see if could head to the café to get something to eat and head back to my brother's room without him noticing." Terra said scratching his head "That is it was the plan but there's a slight drawback to that."

"And what would that be?" Cinnamon asked

"I forgot where the lunch room is." He answered with a sweatdrop

"Well we can take you there right girls?" Palette suggested a little too eagerly, all the girls nodded in agreement.

"Uh thanks" Terra said blushing lightly which didn't go unnoticed by them

"Aww he's blushing" they all cooed

That made him blush deeper then he already was. Whenever it came to girls Terra or Rock I should say was never any good with them other than his sister Roll. He would always stutter and blush whenever he's around them. Sometimes he would always try hard to say something but could speak straight so he would usually just keep quiet. The fact that there are four cute girls surrounded by him didn't help him in any way possible. He was pulled out of his silence when Palette and Cinnamon started dragging him.

With X and Zero the finishing up on giving their report to Signas who was deep in thought processing this information (*Insert rim shot to corny joke*).

"So Vile is back huh?" Signas asked to make sure he heard everything right

"Yes sir" X addressed "Commander Signas upon that we liked to add what was in that capsule earlier today."

"Oh and who or what was in the capsule?"

"Apparently the reploid in there was a little kid in which I assume is no older than 10 years old." Zero replied

"I see"

"But here's the real interesting part this kid is the younger brother of X commander."

Signas widened his eyes in surprise "Really this is a surprise"

"Wind blows both ways with that comment." X stated before remember "Uh commander there's one I liked to ask."

"And what would that be?"

"I'd like you to make my brother a Maverick Hunter." X requested

Signas was aback by the sudden request "This is unusual of you X your usually against fighting; requesting to bring another reploid to join the Maverick Hunters and a family member no less."

"Believe me when I say that I'm against it to but after seeing him fight and literally decimate the number of enemies in Abel City by himself before we got there it shows his done this before."

"And not to mention the fact that Axl is still laid up unconscious we could use his help." Zero added

"I understand but I need to see him in action myself before I can make a firm decision myself."

"Yes sir" X and Zero said in unison

The three of them were heading towards X's room until they were approached by Lifesaver.

"X, Zero, Commander Signas hi." LS greeted

"Hey Lifesaver finished with your break?" Zero greeted back

"Yeah I did" LS replied "By the way I just saw Terra in the lunch room with Alia and the girls."

"Oh okay thanks come on." X said heading to the café

In the café Terra eating with girls while listening to Palette comment about Alia's crush on X.

"I'm serious Terra Alia will say she's going work the courage to ask him out but then chickens out at the last minute."

"I don't chicken out Palette." Alia defended

"Then prove it to me strike up a conversion with him the moment you see him." Palette suggested "It could be about each other's day work, hell it could be about dirt for all I care; JUST JACK UP YOUR HORMONES!" she screamed shaking her senseless

"Why are you so hell bent on me being together?" Alia asked "Beside you guys don't even have a boyfriend yourselves."

"That's true" Layer answered nonchalantly eating her miso soup

"Yeah so you shouldn't even be criticizing me."

Palette sighed as she got off her then she turned and face Terra "Take heed Terra if you fall for a girl you really like, don't be like Alia."

"HEY!"

"Uh okay I'll keep that in mind"

At that moment X came into the café and saw Terra. Terra saw X and got up rushed towards him

"Hey big bro" Terra greeted giving his usual hug

X smiled as he patted Terra's head "Hey Terra you couldn't wait for me to get back could you?"

"Yeah but I was hungry you understand right?"

X gave a small chuckle towards Terra's huge stomach Alia walked over to Terra and X "Hey X seems the kid very close to you." She stated

"Yeah and I'm not surprised I should expect this from him." X said standing up properly

"What do you mean by that?" Alia implied

"You didn't tell them?"

"I wanted to keep it a secret until you came."

"Keep what a secret? What aren't you telling me X?" Alia asked/demanded

"Alia, Layer, Palette, Cinnamon meet my younger brother Terra." X introduced

The room went quiet with shock as Alia and Cinnamon jaw dropped, Layer dropped her bowl still filled with soup and Palette fell out of her chair. They all stared back and forth between X and Terra before pointing to Terra.

"HE'S YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER?" They shouted all at once

"Yeah shocking I know I hope he doesn't become a bother to you." He said as he picked Terra up and placed him on his shoulder "Right Terra"

Said boy nodded "Right"

At that point Signas cleared his throat eyes all gazing at him "Okay now that all that surprising news is out the way Terra." He started

"Yes. . ." he trailed off waiting for Signas to continue what he said

"My name is Commander Signas I heard from X and Zero that your highly skilled in combat."

Terra blushed bashfully "I wouldn't say I'm that great."

"Regardless you brother had requested that I make you a Maverick Hunter is that okay with you?"

"Yeah it is!" Terra answered quickly

"Are you sure because this type of job is not I'm warning you now."

"I'm sure believe it or not I can handle myself in battle I'm used to it." Terra stated with determination

"All right but before you can start I need to see you in action to decide your rank." Signas said "You can start tomorrow okay?"

Terra gave a big toothy grin "All right

End of Chapter


End file.
